X-Men Vol 1 7
Suddenly the Blob's manager appears and tries to fend off Magneto, not wanting him to talk to his client. Magneto orders the Brotherhood to attack the carnival workers. They all run off, leaving Magneto alone with the Blob. Magneto orders the Blob to join the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. At first the Blob refuses and attacks Magneto. Magneto then magnetically lifts pipes from under the ground, hurling the Blob through the air. The force of impact from landing loosens the mental block in his mind, and his memory returns. Wanting revenge against the X-Men, the Blob agrees to join the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. At the mansion, Cerebro's alarm suddenly goes off, alerting Cyclops to the Blob's recent activities. Cyclops tries to contact the rest of the X-Men, successfully reaching Warren. Warren gathers Hank and Bobby so they can meet back up with Scott and Jean. Magneto challenges the X-Men to a fight at an abandoned factory. Cyclops' leadership skills quickly show, as he leads the X-Men in successful counter attacks to everything that the evil mutants throw at them, including missiles. With the X-Men standing together, Magneto fires a second round of missiles at the group, even though the Blob is standing next to them. The X-Men hide behind the bulky villain and let him take the full force of the missiles. Magneto orders the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants to retreat, seeing that his plans have failed. The X-Men offer to help the Blob, since his teammates abandoned him. The Blob refuses, telling them that he's fed up with fighting other people's fights, and that he just wants to return to the carnival. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Carnies *Jumbo the elephant * Coffee A Go-Go patrons Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** Magneto's mansion **** A Carnival **** Magneto's factory **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** *** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * X-Men jetcopter (destruction) * | Notes = * Cyclops is named leader of the X-Men in Professor X's absence. *The Blob makes his second appearance, and joins the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants for the first time. * credits: ** Written with all the Spell-Binding Skill of: Stan Lee ** Drawn with all the Titanic Talent of: Jack Kirby ** Inked with all the Vibrant Verve of: Chic Stone ** Lettered with all the Words Spelled Right by: Art Simek * references: | Trivia = * This issue marks the original X-Men's graduation from the school and the first appearance of Cerebro. *Professor X claims that he channeled the talent which his X-Men already had into a correct direction. He does not claim credit for creating the talent. *During the graduation festivities, Beast suggests sending a group photo to Magneto. As a reminder that they are always thinking about him. *Professor X has prepared diplomas for the X-Men, asserting that they completed their normal prep school curriculum. *Cyclops expresses interest in finding a medical cure for his powers. First mention of a Mutant Cure. | Recommended = * - first appearance of Magneto * - first appearance of the Blob. * - first appearance Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * and - further battles vs the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants | Links = }} References